


Cauchemar

by Louuve (ManuLouuve)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Love, Nightmares
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManuLouuve/pseuds/Louuve
Summary: Edward ne s'habituera jamais vraiment à ses cauchemars.





	Cauchemar

**Author's Note:**

> Ca me trottait dans la tête alors voilà, un petit OS sans prétention. Enjoy ! (et désolée S'il reste des fautes)

La Mort. La Vie. La Vérité. Le Mensonge. Un. Tout. Un Dieu. Un Homme.

Edward se réveilla en sursaut, un hurlement au bord des lèvres, une peur viscérale lui vrillant les entrailles, son cœur battant vite, trop vite. Il étouffait, hurlant à pleins poumons sans qu’un seul son ne s’échappe. Il mourrait, se noyait, pleurait, suffoquait, était déchiqueté de l’intérieur.

Puis une main sur son épaule, posée avec douceur, vint calmer la tempête qui brouillait ses sens. Elle le ramena à la réalité, dans sa chambre simplement éclairée par la lune, dans ce grand lit dans lequel il n’était pas seul, dans cette vie tranquille qu’il aimait tant.

Son cœur tambourinait toujours et il n’arrivait pas à arrêter ses larmes de peur, mais il fut enfin capable de respirer, de souffler et de gémir.

Winry passa dans son champ de vision, attrapant son autre épaule, ses grands yeux bleus posés avec inquiétude sur lui. Edward secoua la tête, incapable d’expliquer ce dont il avait rêvé, trop confus, trop effrayant.

Il y avait trop de traumatisme dans sa jeunesse pour qu’il puisse toujours avoir des nuits tranquilles. Parfois, tout se mélangeait et se confondait, les souvenirs, les peurs, les impressions, le sang, les larmes et les pertes.

Heureusement, il y avait eu Al et Winry et Mustang et tous les autres. Et maintenant, il y avait ses enfants, magnifiques et pleins d’énergie, si vivants. Il se demandait parfois s’il ne rêvait pas cette vie si calme pour supporter celle affreuse où il est encore alchimiste.

« Ed » murmura Winry en déplaçant ses mains sur les joues de son mari. Elle en essuya les larmes avec tendresse en plongeant dans son regard d’or, essayant de comprendre les démons qui le hantaient, tentant de les chasser pour les remplacer par son amour.

Edward l’aimait tant. Cette femme forte qui l’avait porté toutes ces années, qui l’avait fait tenir debout quand il pensait être mort, qui l’avait tant soutenu, dans tant de difficultés, avec une telle ardeur qu’il était impossible d’oublier la puissance qui sommeillait sous ses airs tranquilles.

Ses craintes refluaient, petit à petit. Il plaça ses mains sur celles de son épouse avec affection. L’inquiétude de Winry disparut à cet instant, heureuse de le voir émerger, de revoir cette lueur de bonheur dans ses yeux, de pouvoir se perdre dans le sourire doux qui leur était réservé.

« Je t’aime Winry, chuchota-t-il en l’enlaçant doucement.

\- Je t’aime aussi, répondit-elle en lovant son visage dans son cou.

\- Merci d’être là.

\- Je serais toujours là. »

Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, savourant les sons de la nuit, les criquets à l’extérieur, les ronflements de leur fille. La quiétude des lieux.

Ils se glissèrent lentement dans les couvertures, sans se lâcher, sans se perdre. Le sommeil les enveloppa à nouveau, plus léger, plus tranquille. Ils s’endormirent, sans oublier le passé, mais savourant le présent.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
